User talk:Ichigirl Mitsukai
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Rukichi Vs. Ichihime Debate Which side are you on? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 20:50, August 11, 2010 Articles Do not create an article for what belongs in a forum or blog post. You're article is in the process of being deleted now--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do not create new articles just to ask a question. If you want to ask a question either use the Forum:Quick,_Simple_Questions or Bleach Answers. To answer your question, yes Shinigami can have children and the majority of the current shinigami were born into Soul Society from other shinigami. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You had three different warnings to not create articles for a question yet you wnet ahead and made the exact same one. This to me is refusal to follow policy and I will be placing you up for being blocked--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Article creation First of all read the Policy. The article you created breaks more rules than I can count. Second, if you think an article needs to be created you go to an Admin, that's part of their job. And third, this is not a forum, this is a Wiki, we have factual information, we're not here to discuss opinions. If you want to discuss, we have a forum and we have blogs, go and ask whatever you want there, don't create useless articles for that. And that topic has been discussed to dead, again search through the forum and you might find what you're looking for, but don't mess the articles. Read the rules and the policies, it's not that hard and it'll make your life here much easier. Otherwise you'll just keep having problems. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You have already been told by three different people not to create articles for asking questions and you insist on doing so. Stop. There are forums where people will answer your questions, Tinni already gave you the references. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC)